Farkle and Riley
For the gallery of Farkle and Riley, see Farkle and Riley/Gallery '''Farkle and Riley '''is the friendship/romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews. They are considered best friends, even though Farkle has a crush on Riley. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World * Farkle says that he loves Riley. * Farkle describes Riley as the sun, saying that "she lights up his day". * Farkle flirts with Riley throughout the episode. * When Cory wants to speak to Maya alone, Riley took Farkle for a walk. Girl Meets Boy * Farkle states that he wants to make a clone of Riley (and Maya). Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Riley states that she loves her friends, meaning Maya and Farkle. * Farkle comes to Riley's house (presumably to walk with her to school). * Farkle and Riley sit next to each other while eating breakfast. * Farkle is the only one to notice Riley watching Lucas and Missy through the window. He smiles at her and continues to stare until she walks in. * Farkle says "We should have some faith in our Riley", showing that he trusts her. He also uses a possessive pronoun when referring to her. * Farkle stared at Riley when she sticks her finger up Lucas' nose. * When Riley accidentally sticks her finger up Lucas' nose, she asks Farkle what she should do next. * Farkle does the same thing Riley just to Lucas, except to Maya. * Farkle offers to bring Riley lunch. * Farkle is sitting outside of Riley's window and crawls in to help her learn to flirt. * Farkle says that he is always sitting outside of Riley's window. * Riley says that Farkle is the biggest flirt in seventh grade. * Farkle agrees to help Riley flirt with Lucas even though he loves her because he wants her to be happy. * Riley lets Farkle sit with her at lunch. * Farkle calls Riley his "protege". * Even though he (apparently) despises Missy, Farkle flirts with her in order to steal her from Lucas for Riley. * When he sees Riley (and Maya and Lucas) in detention, he joins them, telling Cory that if his friends are here, he belongs here too. * After detention is over, Farkle is smiling at Riley significantly more than Lucas and Maya. Girl Meets Father * When Farkle asks Riley and Maya to give him at least one dance each, Riley is the only one to agree. * Farkle and Riley likely danced together before Maya and Farkle did as Riley promised him one dance. Girl Meets the Truth * During the school play where Lucas was going to kiss Riley, Farkle comes in and says "No one kisses my girl" and stops the play. * Riley calls Farkle one of the best actors working in middle school today, even if it wasn't true. * Riley didn't want to tell Farkle the truth because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. * Riley made Farkle think that he is a great actor. * Farkle kisses Riley on the chin for giving him confidence. * Farkle throws his hands into the air as a sign of triumphant after kissing Riley. * Farkle and Riley have their first kiss. Girl Meets Popular * Farkle only invites Riley to the party with his friends. * Farkle has always thought of Riley being intellectual like them. Girl Meets Smackle * Riley and Farkle hugged each other. * Riley comforts Farkle when he lost to Smackle. * Farkle calls Riley and Maya beautiful. Girl Meets 1961 * Rosie McGee (Riley) seems to be attracted to Ginsburg (Farkle). * Rosie McGee (Riley) is flattered when Ginsburg (Farkle) snaps photos of her. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * They ran a fake company together. * Farkle got Lucas to fire Riley, possibly because he couldn't do it himself. * Farkle went in Riley's face. Girl Meets World of Terror * Farkle shows up at Maya's house, while Riley is there. * Riley does a cheerleader routine, which calls Farkle sweet. Girl Meets the Forgotten * They ate lunch together Girl Meets Flaws * Riley is concerned for where Farkle is. * Riley is upset when he tells them he's being bullied. * She takes him by the collar, claiming that "it isn't him." * He explains the situation to her. * Riley is the only person that Farkle tells the situation to. * When he says that he's the "biggest nothing," she stares at him. * She hugs him comfortingly. * He hugs back. * He was holding her, his hands wrapped around her waist. * He kept looking at her. * She made people write on their foreheads to support him. Similarities and differences Similarities * They are both students at the same school. * They are both friends with Maya Hart and, eventually, Lucas Friar. * They are both the same age. * They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. Differences * Farkle is male, but Riley is female. * Farkle likes Riley, but she doesn't appear to like him back. * Farkle has light-brown hair, while Riley has dark-brown hair. * Farkle has blue eyes, while Riley has brown. Trivia * Farkle and Riley are both straight A students. * Riley's dad and Farkle's dad went to school together. * Farkle's father had a crush on Riley's mom when they were kids. * Riley may have a possible crush on Farkle, being the only one (of her and Maya) who cares for him deeply. * Farkle gave Riley her first kiss * Farkle and Riley share several similarities with Cory and Topanga: ** They were friends throughout childhood. ** They share a more special relationship with their teacher than the rest of the class. ** They display unwavering loyalty to their friends. ** They will do everything they can to help their friends. ** They sit in the exact same places in their classes together, as Cory and Topanga did, the girl in the front row and the boy directly behind her. ** Farkle tends to enter Riley's room through a window, just as Cory did with Topanga ** In their Shakespeare plays the boy played a spear carrier, while the girl played the female lead. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus